Investigation of unauthorized dealings can be a difficult process. Having to allocate resources to investigate the unauthorized dealings or the process of returning funds to the users of the entity when the investigation could not be completed may decrease the efficiency of the entity and processing devices of the entity. There is a need for additional authenticate for mobile based dealings to control the number of unauthorized dealings.